


Last Chance

by PrezKoko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bakura-centric, I seem to have a thing for those, M/M, follows on from Leche's doujinshi 'Last Lasts', yes it's yet another fanfic of fanwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the Memory RPG, Bakura used the last of his magic to give the Thief King a new life, so that Ryou would never have to be alone. As those two live out a life together, Bakura is left in a place worse than hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from Leche's doujinshi Last Lasts, which is a fantastic piece of work so you should go read it (link below)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Various ways of reading the doujinshi](https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=Yugioh+doujinshi+Leche%27s+Last+Lasts&oq=Yugioh+doujinshi+Leche%27s+Last+Lasts&aqs=chrome..69i57j69i60j69i59l3j69i65.9879j0j7&sourceid=chrome&es_sm=93&ie=UTF-8)
> 
>  
> 
> If you can't be bothered to read that epic doujinshi, here is the basic gist of what happens:
> 
> *SPOILER ALERT*  
> \- Yami Bakura introduces himself to Thief King Bakura as 'Ryou'.  
> \- Yami Bakura and Thief King have sex.  
> \- Thief King Bakura dies as per the Memory World RPG.  
> \- Yami Bakura uses his power to reverse Thief King Bakura's death.  
> \- Thief King meets the real Ryou, real Ryou meets the Thief King.

Bakura could hear them.

Could hear the Thief King and Ryou.

He didn't know where he was. Only shadows surrounded him when the Pharoah won their last game. The King of Games has most likely moved onto the afterlife now, it was only natural. Bakura's final bet, the one he had put everything into, lost to the Pharoah's skills in the end.

It frustrated him to no end.

But right now, he was distracted by his host and his past self.

"You really are different to before," the Thief King was saying.

Ryou chuckled. "You look very different to before too." A pause. "That is...if you even are the same as before."

"I'm exactly the same!" Bakura could almost hear the Thief King's grin.

And then they both fell silent.

Bakura couldn't see them, he couldn't see anything at all. Only darkness. But he could hear. He heard rustling of clothes. And then someone falling to the floor.

"What?" Thief King. Now a bit put out.

"I'm sorry, it was just. It was sudden."

"But we did that before right?"

"That?"

"..."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I guess you don't remember..." Another sound, Bakura guessed someone was getting up. "No matter. You're still warm."

Ryou would probably smile at that. Bakura felt something tug inside of him. He wanted to see them.

"So are you, Bakura." Ryou said.

And that did it. Bakura's heart clenched painfully. Because Ryou won't be talking about him when he says that from this point on.

_I don't want to hear this._

But a part of him was relieved. The Thief King deserved a better life that what he had experienced during Egypt. Bakura had used the last of his powers to ensure that.

"Come on, let's go home," Ryou said.

Footsteps.

Then silence. They were gone.

* * *

Bakura was in the darkness for a long time. He didn't hear anything. He couldn't feel or see or touch or _do_ anything.

It was like being back in the ring.

No, it was worse than being back in the ring.

It was also slowly driving him crazy.

* * *

"Bakura, stop it!"

Voices.

Ryou, giggling.

There was a tumbling of footsteps, and clothes.

A gasp. "Ah, wait, let's not. Not on the table."

"But it's where we found each other again. Fitting for an anniversary."

More sounds of clothes. And something else. Something soft, possibly wet but Bakura couldn't be sure.

"B-Bakura," Ryou's breath hitched. "A-ah."

"Relax," the Thief King breathed.

A pop of a button. Lube. It must be.

Oh gods, they were having sex.

"Nn. Mm, ah."

"Is this okay?" That was the Thief King. So before must have been Ryou.

Bakura was finding it hard to tell.

"Y-yes. Oh..."

Squelching noises. Then more rustling.

"AH!"

"R-ryou..." the Thief King was sounding breathless now. Then groaned. "Nn, ease up a bit."

 _No. I don't want to hear this._ If Bakura could, he would have covered his ears.

"Ah, Bakura! Yes!" Ryou was moaning more lewdly than Bakura had ever heard him. Soft slapping sounds have started to echo in the room. "Oh, oh more! Fa-faster, please."

The slapping sounds got more frenzied.

"H-ah, Ryou, don't stop...don't stop clenching like that."

"Mm, oh, yes, Bakura. Yes! Right there!" Ryou was screaming now. Screaming in such pleasure and happiness. "I'm going...I'm going to cum!!"

" _Ryou_ ," the Thief King pratically growled.

Nothing. Only the sounds of panting, a bit of squelching.

And then the wet noises.

Bakura realised it was the sound of kisses.

 _I don't-_ He felt like he was crying in earnest now. Even though he couldn't feel any tears across his cheeks. He couldn't physically feel his body.

He could only hear. And listen to the torture.

Ryou giggled.

"Round two maybe?" Thief King asked.

_No more!_

Bakura wouldn't be able to take anymore.

_Please!_

Anyone. Anything. He had orchestrated this himself. And that made it so much more painful. Because he knew how happy the two must be together. This happiness that he had been unable to provide himself.

"Mmm." More kissing noises.

_STOP!_

White light exploded around him. Bakura felt himself fall to the ground.

**_Thump_ **

He groaned, trying to get up. But he couldn't. He couldn't even open his eyes, they were sealed shut. His entire body was rigid.

But at least he could feel again. There was hot sand beneath his back. And sunlight burning his skin.

"Bakura?"

Hearing that voice was like taking a dip in an icy river. Bakura's reaction was to bolt. But he still couldn't move.

"Seth! Wait, bring that rope," the voice moved further away. Running. But soon the footsteps got closer.

"P-Pharoah, that's-"

"I know. But we need to help him."

"How did he even get into here." Karim. Or at least, one of the Pharoah's other priests.

"It doesn't matter," the Pharoah's tone was getting agitated now. "Help me." The sound of someone sliding down.

"Pharoah!" both priests shouted in alarm.

"I'm fine," the tone held so much resigned annoyance, Bakura could almost imagine an eyeroll. "Here, give me the rope."

Bakura felt something wrap around his body, probably the rope, and then he was sliding up hill. The higher he moved up, the more he began to feel control of his body.

"Uhnn," he managed to utter as he finally opened his eyes.

He was on a sandy hill, as he had expected, being pulled upwards by a piece of rope. He saw a large gaping black void of shadows at the foot of the hills beneath him. It was darker and more dangerous than the Shadow Realm ever was.

Bakura gave an involuntary shiver.

"Bakura?" a breath by his ear. Bakura jolted, then found he could turn his head now.

Looking to the side, he was almost nose to nose with the Pharoah.

"Uhh..."

The Pharoah grinned. A wide, genuine grin. "You're okay."

That made Bakura frown. What did he care?

Then again, the Pharoah was the one rescuing him right now.

"We're almost at the top," the Pharoah said, looking up the hill. Then his eyes widened. "No, Seth!"

Bakura felt something hit his head. And he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, it kind of ended up turning into darkshipping on top of gemshipping. In fact it'll probably focus on darkshipping more now.
> 
> This turned out longer than I had intended. As usual.


End file.
